Resort Romance
by akr0070
Summary: AU ON HIATUS In modern day Texas She a recent college graduate receives an internship at a prestigious luxury resort & club focused on her career & not looking for love. He is a security officer in training at the resort trying to figure out his life. Work before play was her motto but he showing her how much fun life can be if you give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Resort Romance**

Full Summary:

AU In modern day Texas Kagome recent college graduate receives an internship at a prestigious luxury resort and club focused on her career path and not looking for love. He is a security officer in training at the resort trying to figure out what has him so restless. Work before play had always been her motto but this security officer was showing her how much fun life can be if you give it a chance. Adult Content including language, lemons, and violence.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Chapter 1**

The highway seemed to be going in all directions. So many ramps, exit lanes, loops, speed limit changes in a stretch of 3 miles of a major construction zone. As she approached the up coming mix master she only hoped she was going in the correct direction. She drove like a maniac zipping in and out of lanes trying to figure out which lanes were forcing cars onto different highways. The fork in the highway through her off and she was so turned around she ended up going into the airport at some point. Good thing she left two hours early. Today was not a good day to be late. _Stupid I phone! Why aren't you connecting? _ She cursed as she attempted not to get lost in the hectic traffic and construction.

Today was the day that her whole life would truly begin. It was two months before her college graduation and she was one of the lucky graduates still looking for a job. Months of endless phone calls, emailing resumes, and even a couple visits to a career councilor to make sure that after graduation she could quit her job at the local restaurant and find a job that would move her career forward. The fruitlessness of the past few months of no results were catching up to her. She was starting to lose hope and worry about how to start paying off student loans when something amazing happened.

About a week ago she got the chance of a life time, a call inviting her to come for an interview at Shikon Resort and Club. The most prestigious luxury resort company in the world had been represented at a recent job fair that she attended and gave her resume to the company HR representative not believing she had a shot with the major corporation. This was her chance to finally make her mark in the world. All of the long hours spent in the library huddled over books and typing papers well into the weekends were about to pay off. Everything she worked for in school boiled down to this moment. Now she was of course running late to the biggest interview of her life and she cursed at the sky once more.

Finally after a half hour she slowly pulled her truck up to the entrance gate of the resort. The golf courses wrapped around the three tall towers of brick. The iron gates were surrounded by beautiful flowers and large trees looming around the sidewalks to provide much needed shade from the hot Texas sun. Driving slowly to the entrance she admired the fancy cars being pulled around by valet. She rolled down her window to greet the booth attendant and put her car into park. Immediately she looked to her left and noticed the booth attendant leaning out of his window casually checking her out. Atop of his head two silver dog ears twitched and she noticed his flowing silver hair. He had an athletic build his upper arm muscles bulging out of his blue checkered rolled up sleeves. Golden eyes watched her blush and look down at her steering wheel of her little truck.

"Hello what can I do for you today?" he smirked playfully at her, clearly enjoying the fact that he caught her checking him out.

She cleared her throat trying to get herself together, "Hello my name is Kagome Higurashi I have an interview with Kaguya in HR". She couldn't take her eyes off the wheel in fear of him seeing her rosy cheeks.

Behind him you could hear a loud crackle of radio requesting him to answer. As he turned back around in the booth to turn down the radio Kagome got a nice view of his rear. Even through the slacks she could tell he was chiseled everywhere. The handsome guard faced her again and her eyes stared straight at his. "Do you know where you are going wench?"

His gruffness caught her off guard and she gave him a pointed looked a replied politely that she did not. She had learned from her professors that she must be nice to everyone no matter what they did or said because they could be testing to see how you do under pressure. _Put your game face on and hopefully after you land this interview you won't ever have to see his jerk face again. _Her fingers started to nervously drum on her steering wheel out of frustration.

"Take the first right turn here and then continue down the hill. Park in the first floor of the garage and then go straight towards the resort. Take the path behind the building next to the big golf tournament signs and then take a left at the loading dock. Walk in and go to your right and then the HR office will be the first door. You got that entire princess?"

Kagome stared at him blankly. Wishing she had written all of those directions down. _I do not want to ask the jerk to repeat everything I will figure it out on my own._

"Gotcha! Thank you and have a nice day!" She sped off down the hill and parked into the garage. He smirked as she pulled away from the booth. She was a spitfire behind the polite smile he saw her warm chocolate brown eyes squint a bit in sarcasm as she said "Gotcha". He hoped they hired her he wanted to see more of her around.

She found her way to the HR office with the help of two gentlemen who escorted her right to the door. After thanking them she took a deep breath and went inside the office with a big smile on her face. She fiddled with the black suit jacket and brushed off a piece of lint as she walked to the desk. _I am not going to let that guy get to me when I have more important things to worry about. Here it goes. _

After an hour in the HR office speaking with Kaguya, they wanted her to speak to the Cabana Manager. Kagome took this as a good sign. If the decided to give her an internship that is where they would place her. It made sense that they wanted her to talk with the manager who would be in charge of her internship. They explained the requirements of 5 days of work a week, one day of those would rotate to different departments and learn more about the resort. They asked her about her life, school, her service reputation, and recommendation letters from professors or employees. Kagome answered all the questions thoughtfully and with a smile. Radiating confidence when her insides felt like jelly. She hoped that all the examples of excellent service and her resume would shine above the rest. Her competition were mostly universities in areas with little or no major hospitality companies so they probably wont have as much work experience as she did.

Many hours later Kagome arrived at her apartment. It was a welcome sight after spending the rest of the afternoon running errands and trying to keep her mind off of every second of the interview. _No use worrying about it. What's done is done and I get it great but if not then… _Well she didn't want to think about not getting it. She would have to keep her job at a failing restaurant with her scary awful boss and move back into her mom's house. Keeping her head held high she got out of the truck and walked into the brown wooden gate of her front porch. It was a small two story apartment that she shared with two roommates Sango and Rin in her college town only 20 minutes from the resort. Soon they would all have new lives after the summer but for now they enjoyed their times together. As she walked up to the light green door and unlocked the 3 locks from top to bottom and knocked twice just in case Miroku and Sango were having some fun on the couch again. She opened the door and saw Rin twirling her dark hair through her perfectly manicured fingers and sitting in her big purple chair highlighting one of her big fashion books.

"Have a good day at work? I didn't see your car in the resort lot." Kagome asked setting her purse on the hook by the fire place and plopping down on the long blue couch. Rin was working part time at the resort as a spa attendant for some extra cash to pay for things that her scholarship wouldn't cover. Grabbing the remote off the table and turning the TV on to FRIENDS. It was their nightly ritual ever since they moved in. Usually Sango joined them but lately she seemed to be busy with Miroku and stayed at his place more often the apartment. She would highlight her fashion books and study her chapters for her beauty school summer class and Kagome would relax on the couch for one full episode of their favorite show before cooking them both something relatively healthy for dinner. Kagome does all the cooking since Sango banned Rin from the kitchen after setting the toaster on fire trying to make a pop tart.

"I had Kanna take my shift I have a huge test tomorrow over how to cut bangs and another essay due tomorrow on the history of plaid." Rin made a silly face when she said plaid knowing Kagome hated plaid on most everyone. "Do you think I could practice cutting your bangs later?" Rin smiled sweetly at her. Kagome sighed.

Rin decided not to push it because Kagome seemed out of sorts. She only hoped the interview went well so she could get out from under the thumb of her tyrannical boss. "How was your big interview today?"

Kagome flipped the volume to mute and pressed pause on the TV. Kagome had been wondering that for the past couple of hours. How did she do? She felt confident that she did her best she could and hoped they would call her soon. There was a big part of her that doubted that she got the job because the company could hire whoever they wanted and they hired only the best people. The Shikon Resort catered to the rich and famous, only the best people could handle the expectations over their clientele.

"It was good and hopefully they will…." Kagome was interrupted by her I phone vibrating against the coffee table. She looked at the screen and answered the phone with a nervous "Hello…" Rin sat up and closed her booked listening intently as she heard a chorus of "yes, uh huh, yes, uh huh, thank you".

Kagome sat silent for a second as she hung up the phone and she finally looked at Rin. "I got the job!"

Author's Note: That is all for now. Let me know what you think. I haven't written anything in awhile and I just started this story for fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters involved. I also want to warn readers of Adult themes such as language violence and lemons. If you don't like any citrus then please do not continue to read this story.

Summary: AU In modern day Texas She a recent college graduate receives an internship at a prestigious luxury resort & club focused on her career & not looking for love. He is a security officer in training at the resort trying to figure out his life. Work before play was her motto but he showing her how much fun life can be if you give it a chance. Adult Content including language & lemons.

"talking"

_Thinking _

**Chapter 2**

Inuyasha sauntered into the small security office at the crack of dawn. The sun was just beginning to light the sky and soon the familiar wave of unbearable heat would consume the outdoors. 5:30 am the big clock on the wall seemed to mock him as he sank into the dark cushion of the office chair. He raked his hands through his long silver mane trying to soothe the familiar ache in his head pounding against his temples. Migraines had become a more frequent occurrence over the past few weeks. _Probably just a combination of stress and lack of a social life._ Opening theright drawer of the sleek silver desk he popped 2 Advil and waited for the sweet relief from his throbbing head. His restlessness was effecting his environment around him. Lately he couldn't shake the feeling that a big change was in the air. He only hoped it was a positive career change. Although his focus from his career never waivered he was done being patient with his mentor and boss saying his time for the "big leagues" would come soon.

The busiest season of the resort was about to kick off with the biggest annual golf tournament of the year, which meant long hours and many days of work without a vacation day in sight. Inuyasha didn't mind the hard work he welcomed the chance to prove that he was meant to work at a higher level of security clearance. All of his dedication was about to pay off with the big monthly announcement of special placements and special requests for upper level security jobs around the resort. With that kind of experience on his resume he could begin his career to help protect the people. Everyone was expecting a great placement for him but the big tournament was coming up. Knowing his game was more on point than ever well was on point at least until he met her. The distraction of a raven haired beauty that had been haunting his dreams for the past three nights left him unsatisfied in the morning.

How could one girl he did not even know cause him so much trouble? The memory of the way she cutely bit her bottom lip while her cheeks turned rosy not daring to take her warm eyes away from her truck steering wheel was driving him nuts. He could only hope that this lustful distraction would end soon because he had bigger and better things to worry about than the pointed glare in her eyes when he called her a wench. Still the thought of ripping off that tailored black jacket and ripping all the green buttons off her shirt dragging her into the booth and having his wicked way with her had him in an uncomfortable predicament for the rest of that afternoon. At first he had welcomed the new distraction but now it was beginning to be unbearable fantasizing about her constantly but he enjoyed his life single and having fun with his friends. The freedom of being his own man without guilt was something treasured. Inuyasha worked hard but he played harder.

As soon as he got home he hopped into the coldest shower of his life and vowed to never fantasize or think of her again. Love and lust were two of the trickiest things in life and he did not want any part in either of them until he could be somebody. Having made that decision he had began his routine work outs again twice a day to keep in body in top shape. Anytime his mind wandered to her, he dropped to the floor and did 20 more pushups. His body had been sore from workouts all week but he knew it was better than the alternative. Inuyasha only hoped that she had not gotten the job and he could continue on with his normal routine after a good dose of a social life as soon as possible. Little did he know that was not the case at all.

The sound of his vibrating cell phone against his khaki slacks drew him from his thoughts of the forbidden beauty and he answered the call from his roommate. "Hello Miroku what are you doing up this hour? You and Sango pull an all nighter?"

Miroku chuckled on the other end, "Maybe, I was calling to see if you could give me a ride back home after my shift at the front desk. I do not want to walk home in the heat again. I came home yesterday so sweaty it looked like it rained."

Inuyasha scrunched his face, "That's gross bro, too much info. I will give you a ride if you promise not to keep me up with your weird sex noises."

"Haha Yea that's fine. We are going to the bars tonight with Sango's roommates to celebrate. Do you want to stop being a hermit and go out tonight?"Miroku hoped that Inuyasha would accept the offer. He had become quite a handle full lately; always fidgeting or working out the dude needed some relaxation in the real world. Maybe find himself a girl to distract from his troubles.

"I have something to take care of this evening but I can meet you all after I guess" Inuyasha replied reluctantly. He didn't want to make a big deal about his appointment this afternoon and he was relieved when Miroku didn't ask. Going to clubs was not really his thing but the bars down the street from their apartment were a lot lower key than the city clubs.

"Great! I will let the girls know. See ya."

With that Inuyasha hung up the call and returned the devise to its rightful pocket. All he had to do was make it through the shift and get the appointment over with and then he could ease his mind. Maybe this would be the exact distraction he needed from the gorgeous face plaguing his mind.

Turning the radio on loud he attached it to the harness around his waist and began his morning rounds. Only a few more hours and there would be no more dreaming of her.

Kagome lie stiff as a board on top of her comforter. The air conditioner was out but the heat from the morning sun was nothing compared to the heat pooling in the pit of her stomach when she recalled the dream she once again had last night of the silver haired golden eyed Adonis that had been flooding her dreams with such raw sexual tension she felt as though she would never get rid of his face from her mind. Who was he? She wondered. She could stop picturing him running his hands all over body and licking down to the sweet spot on her neck after a heated kiss and wanting to rake her nails into his chiseled butt while he thrust into her wildly. Usually her fantasies included intense actions but nothing felt as naturally and purely erotic as the deep seated need for his body close to hers. Normally she wouldn't go with the charming rough types she preferred to not mix up her life with such complexities as dating since her high school boyfriend had ripped out her heart freshman year of college. Ever since then her heart had been so guarded that she avoided the prospect of dating anyone. Sure the offers for dates happened and requests for her phone number were not uncommon, she always politely brushed them off by repeating her mantra "Sorry boys my career is keeping me swamped right now I just don't have time to date a great guy like you" and she would smile sweetly as she backed away from them. What was the point of entangling yourself so young to someone when you don't even know who you are yet.

Kagome wanted to go places, see the world, travel to exotic places and figure out what made them special and appealing to people. Her curious nature and lust for adventure sometimes transferred to the occasional crush but crushes couldn't hurt you the way that love could. Somehow she got the feeling that this hot security officer was more than just the average lustful crush. He had gotten under her skin with that toothy smirk. He was distracting her from much needed sleep. The new hire orientations were tomorrow and the only thing she had been doing for 3 days had been day dreaming about her muscled man in the booth.

A text popped up on her phone from Sango, "Still on for celebrating tonight?" Kagome sighed.

Not wanting to disappoint her friends but not wanting to show up to her first new hire orientation hung over and wishing she was hugging the porcelain god she had decided to tell her yes, but only if she didn't get super wasted that night. Although it was the last thing she needed. She decided that it would be best to blow off some nervous energy with her friends as long as it did not affect her the next day. The impression she made tomorrow would be important to the internship possibilities for the job hunt within the company at the end of the summer. Most interns were from out of town so the likely hood of them staying after the summer was slim. The chance of a lifetime was now. The biggest event for the resort was at the end of their first week at the resort. It would be long hours, and hard work but that didn't scare off Kagome. She was going to charm the pants off of everyone and worker harder than ever to achieve her dream.

There was nothing worse than smell of this place he decided. The dingy off white walls and the cold yellow tiles on the floor hardly made it appealing on the eyes either. Every week a fresh scent of death had come from a different room. It made him appreciate the fact that it wasn't the room he was going into but knew it would not be much longer. Turning the corner down a long narrow hallway he passed a small waiting room the blue carpet fraying and the green chairs did little to comfort him as he sat down.

Flipping through the same fishing magazine he did every week on this day he wondered if he would ever take out the boat again. Beautiful wooden canoe that they had hand carved together. It had taken them years to assemble all the pieces and to find the perfect pieces of wood to create the masterpiece that they both were so proud of. The graceful way it glides over the lake next to their special place. Silently enjoying each others company and only talking when they had something to say. It was a bond he truly treasured. Now everything was different. If he wanted to share in the special bond they shared he had to make his weekly appointment to the forsaken dump.

Every week it grew harder to come here knowing there may be a day where there would not be a need. Inuyasha did not dare to think of that now. His promise to remain faithful to their day together required strength and unwillingness to make anything weird or uncomfortable. A pretty blonde girl with a clipboard called his name from a nearby door. _It's show time. _As he followed the small girl through the narrow corridors and out into the green house surrounded by stunning flower arrangements he saw him sitting on a chair in usual spot with a smile on his face.

"Hello Uncle Myoga" Inuyasha smiled and hugged his uncle and thought quietly to himself, _Someday when I earn enough money and become somebody I will make sure that we find a better place for you. I swear. _

Kagome sat in front of her mirror trying to decide how to do her hair. Normally she would have put it into a neat ponytail without a second thought but for tonight she wanted something different. The best way to improve your confidence is to look fantastic. Tomorrow she would need that confidence but tonight she just wanted to look good for her friends.

Spraying some styling soft wave formula into her hands she ran her fingers through her hair and left it down with a slight natural looking girl. Her makeup was kept to a minimum and her opted to wear a red sundress with white wedges. Casual for the place they were going was just their local bars down the street from their apartment but something more special for the occasion. Grabbing her house key and her cell phone she called down to Rin who was for sure primping for at least an hour. Rin always made it a point to take absolute pride in her appearance. How else would you make it as a beauty consultant if you don't understand the basic points of looking beautiful everyday?

"Are you ready to go Sango has called me three times in the past half hour?" Kagome called to the girl upstairs. Rin hurried down the stairs almost tripping over her ballet flats in the process. Both girls proceeded to walk down the streets giggling about each others funny stories of the day how they hoped the cute bartender they nicknamed "Delicious" would be there for Rin to finally make a move on that night.

As Kagome walked into the bar area with Rin she spotted Sango and Miroku sitting next to a guy with silver hair. _It couldn't be him… I mean they do all work at the same resort but… there is no way out of all those people this would be the same guy… not a lot of guys have silver hair so it must be him. _Rin dragged Kagome out of her train of thought and brought over two chairs for them to join the group at the long table. Sango hugged both of her roommates. Kagome looked at this silver haired friend of theirs for a brief second. _OMG its him! What do I do? What do I say? Can he tell I am blushing? _Kagome's mind raced with thoughts as they all sat down together. Sango eyed her strangely as Kagome's blush had reached her whole face and refused to make eye contact with the person at the table.

Sango turned to Kagome and gestured to the silver haired striking man that had been plaguing her thoughts and dreams for days.

"Kagome I don't think you have met Miroku's friend yet. He works at the resort too. Kagome this Inuyasha, Inuyasha this is my roommate Kagome."

Kagome's mouth went completely dry as he smirked at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: : AU In modern day Texas She a recent college graduate receives an internship at a prestigious luxury resort & club focused on her career & not looking for love. He is a security officer in training at the resort trying to figure out his life. Work before play was her motto but he showing her how much fun life can be if you give it a chance. Adult Content including language & lemons

**Author's note: Please do not read this chapter if you have a problem with citrus content. I will provide chapter skips for later lemons but not for citrus content. I do not own Inuyasha or the anime characters. **

**Chapter 3 **

The college dive bar was filled with many students enjoying their summer nights or escaping from summer classes. It was big building on a street full of bars but this was a favorite because of cheap drinks and the big outdoor patio. Along the roof and the gates dangled lights and within the gate were tables, booths, and fun games like ski ball.

Inuyasha and Miroku both sat down in their usual booth. They had been coming here since Miroku had turned 21 and knew most of the bartenders on a first name basis. Pint Night had become a Tuesday ritual where they would gather as many of their friends as they could on that night and order the specialty pint of the night. Their collection of pint night glasses had soon replaced all the plastic cups at Miroku's apartment.

That is how Miroku met Sango. Pint night almost 3 months ago Sango had come in with her friend Rin to blow off some steam after a midterm. She had walked into the bar and straight into his heart. His usual player self would have used some cheesy line when he approached her but he was honestly at a loss words.

He tapped her on the shoulder while she was reading the drink specials board at the bar top. As she turned around he was silent. She was an angel even up close and unnerving butterflies in his stomach had caught him completely off guard.

"What are you staring at lecher?" she asked him in annoyance. Obviously she was used to being hit on at bars. He wanted to be different than those douche bags she was used to being hollered at by.

"I am staring at you because I thought you were gorgeous and I had to know your name." He replied honestly. She looked amused.

"How about I tell you after you buy my drink" she replied smartly and ordered a Margarita. She and Rin followed him to the little booth that occupied Inuyasha and they all drank and talked for almost an hour. As the girls walked away to the bathroom Miroku turned to Inuyasha and said with absolute serious resignation "Inuyasha I am going to marry that girl someday".

Inuyasha at first had laughed at the ironic situation like one of those old Hollywood movies in the 40s. Now he had no doubts. Miroku had worked hard to get her number to sweep her off her feet and make her his girlfriend in such a short time and now they are inseparable.

Miroku had already started saving for an engagement ring and was planning the perfect proposal on the 1 year anniversary of their first meeting in the bar and Inuyasha could not be more happy for them. He and Sango had become fast friends and now he would finally get to meet her other roommate.

Sango had the matchmaker glint her eye that she had tried on Inuyasha and Rin on that she had met Miroku. Luckily Rin had no interest in as much he had no interest in him. But tonight the glint was in Sango's eye again and Inuyasha took a long swig of his Shiner. From what he vaguely heard from Miroku this girl sounded like bookworm uptight princess. Not unlikable but very stuck in her head and goal oriented.

He only hoped that she would be an entertaining distraction from this afternoon's appointment and from the couple stuff he had to deal with from Sango and Miroku on a regular basis. If not his half brother would be here soon and he could just catch up with him. He had been gone for 6 months in Japan training for a higher position in an Accounting firm.

Sango suddenly jumped up and motioned over to Rin and a cute girl with dark hair. Once she got closer he almost spit out his beer at the sight of her. His fantasy girl was coming right for him. _Things are going to get interesting tonight. _Her hair was beautifully curled to frame her round dimples. Her legs seemed to go for miles and they were perfectly toned. She was even wearing his favorite color, red. Her dress hugged the sizable feminine curve of her breasts in a v neck and clung to her waist before it slightly flared out to about mid thigh and the back was cut in a deep v almost to her waist.

Her facial expression as she recognized him was priceless. Caught from somewhere between excitement and dread she looked at him directly with wonder. Inuyasha was only hoping he could disarm her with his charm and get to know her better but her attitude was so guarded he knew it was going to be a challenge. Her scent was drawing him in, sweet like honey with a cinnamon spice that appealed to his demon within.

Luckily he wasn't a guy who shied away from a challenge. He was a guy who enjoyed a chase as long as it didn't end with some seriously clingy girl. Unfortunately that's how most of his relationships had ended up and that was why he swore to his independent nature.

Inuyasha smirked at her as Sango hugged her and she high fived Miroku as she sat down in the booth. Her cheeks tinted with pink and her heartbeat was ringing in his ears. She attempted not to give away her attraction for him. Unaware of his hyper senses obviously. The spicy cinnamon flavor of her scent spiked whenever she looked at him and he could tell she was aroused.

Chaotic drunk students were unaware of the awkwardness radiating from one particular booth. Our silver haired dream boat gazed at the cute girl that had just joined their table.

"Kagome I don't think you have met Miroku's friend yet. He works at the resort too. Kagome this Inuyasha, Inuyasha this is my roommate Kagome." Sango turned to Kagome and gestured to him and smiled at him too sweetly as if to say 'this is your set up be smooth'.

"Nice to officially meet you Kagome, I have heard so much about you from Miroku and Sango." He extended his hand to shake hers. As their palms touched a flare of heat went through them and they both quickly dropped their hands.

Kagome stood up abruptly and motioned for Sango to come with her to the bar top leaving Rin with the boys. As they stood with all the other students trying to get the attention of the hurried bartenders Sango noticed her friend's uncomfortable attitude. "So what do you think of Yash?" she playfully bumped her shoulder trying to decide what drink to order on her limited budget this week.

"I have met him before actually. He was that snarky security guard I told you about from my interview." Kagome huffed in his direction as he was laughing with Miroku and Rin. Sango remembered Kagome telling her about some security guard who had called her a wench. Knowing her sensitivity to name calling she tried to side step the incident and appeal to her as a friend.

"Come 'Gome give him a chance! He is a fun guy. Don't brush him off like the others. He is a nice guy you could at least be friends with him for my sake. Now that I am spending so much time Miroku it would be nice if we could all get along." Sango and Kagome had finally made it to the front of the line and ordered a round of shots for the group and Kagome got Rin and herself a John Daily.

"Ok for you, but only for you I will be nice to him. Maybe even his friend." Kagome decided to get out of her head and enjoy the night with her friends. _Who knows he could be nice and I could have been judging him too quickly _she mused as she set down the tray of shots on the table. Sango handed the drink she ordered over to her and Rin.

As everyone grabbed a shot they raised their glasses. "What should we toast to?" Miroku asked the table happily.

Inuyasha cleared his throat, "To friends, old" he nodded at Miroku "and new" he winked at Kagome.

"Here Here!" Miroku whole heartedly agreed as they all took their shot.

Sango Miroku and Rin started to get wrapped up in their own conversation as Inuyasha tried to converse with Kagome. "What are you drinking?" he asked her taking another sip of his Shiner.

"It's called a John Daily, which is sweet tea vodka and lemonade" she replied. She started to feel a little looser as the alcohol started to take affect. His presence was overwhelming and the way the top buttons were loose of his button down gave her a peak at defined chest muscles.

"Where are you from Inuyasha?" she asked him trying to get the conversation with urging looks from Sango.

"I am from Houston area in the north. I used to live with my mom but when she died I lived with my brother and my Uncle. What about you?"

"I have lived around Dallas most of my life. It's nice to be close to home sometimes but I am glad I don't have to live with my family all the time. I am the independent type" She winked playfully at him. This was going much easier than she expected.

"Do you have any siblings Kagome?" He liked the way her name rolled off of his tongue.

"I do. One little brother, he is in high school and he thinks is the shit. He is a soccer star at school and I am afraid it's getting to his head" she giggled softly. Her laughter was pleasant not too high pitched but a comfortable and sweet. He could use to her easy laughter but he pushed that thought from his mind. Despite his obvious attraction for her he wanted to be her friend more.

"I know what you mean, I have one half brother. Actually he should be here soon. He has had it pretty easy most of his life but he has been working like crazy for this accounting firm. I didn't think it could make him anymore arrogant but I was wrong" they both chuckled.

Inuyasha ordered another Shiner and another John Daily from a passing cocktail waitress despite Kagome's protests. She finally accepted the drink and thanked him politely.

"So what do you like to do for fun Inuyasha?" _Please don't say anything psycho_ she pleaded in her mind. The last blind date she got set up with told her that he liked to people watch on the lake to look for people doing it on boats.

"I love to be spontaneous. Try new things like working out, photography, hiking, or cooking. I am kind of a Top Chef junkie." _Where did that come from? I never tell people about my cooking. _

"Seriously?" she looked at him with wide eyes and took a big gulp of her drink. "I love that show! I am addicted to that and Cake Boss."

Finally he felt like she was starting to be herself around him. The conversation smoothly kept going and he realized he misjudged her. She was not uptight she just had a hard time trusting people. He broke their initial awkward barriers and was enjoying this sweet girl's way of telling stories. The animation with the littlest details charmed him and he felt like he wanted to know more.

"Well then I am going to have to cook you something top chef worthy" he bantered kicking her foot playfully under the table. She leaned in closer to him and smiled enjoying the conversation and him.

"What about you?"

"I love to cook, bake, read, work out, and really like to dance" Kagome usually never opened herself about her dancing. She had done ballet as a child but her high school boyfriend and they used to be in ballroom dancing combinations together. Salsa was her favorite because it felt more freeing.

The DJ started to play some hip hop with a fun beat and Rin was on the dance floor pulling Sango and Miroku up with her. Inuyasha and Kagome were both feeling tipsy but neither were as drunk as the rest of their group.

There was something so engaging about Inuyasha. When she was talking to him she felt so comfortable in a way she usually doesn't. She could just be herself and she didn't feel judged. His easy going nature and his sense of humor was getting under her skin. The guards she usually had for guys were lowered by the alcohol but she still felt like she had to be a little careful or she might really fall hard for him.

She thought back to her dreams of him over the past couple of nights. _Maybe he is that passionate in person… maybe I could find out. _Her hand reached out to his and she laced their fingers boldly. He seemed to take the lead and got up to sit on the same of the table as her and relaced their fingers.

"Kagome I feel like I have to be honest with you" he started as his thumb stroked the sides of her index finger affectionately. Kagome looked at him intensely. "I have a good feeling about you, I would like to spend more time with you. What do you think?" Her heart pounded hard in her chest thinking about spending some quality time with him.

The voice of reason kicked in instead reminding her that she couldn't date because she had to focus on work now. She couldn't bring her to say no completely though. "Maybe we'll see" she replied mysteriously not daring to let go of his long fingers. Trying not to picture in her mind what they would feel like inside of her.

Inuyasha motioned to Kagome to come closer and he twirled a stray curl to lay behind her ear and he whispered "Do you want to dance with me?" He nipped her ear lope with his fang slightly as he pulled away.

Kagome started to feel that familiar ache in her lower abdomen heat pooling in her loins not wanting to admit how much the sensation on her ear had turned her on so explicitly. "You are such a dog" she giggled at him as she took the hand he offered her while he led her to the dance floor. He twirled her back into his chest and grasped her hips close to his. "You are such a bone" he nipped her ear lobe his hot breath sending tingles up her spine as he pressed her close to him.

Moving their bodies to the rhythmic beats they noticed Sango drunkenly grinded into Miroku's chest and he had his hands groping her butt. Rin had found herself a dance partner as well and he was none other than Inuyasha's brother. Sesshomaru was wearing a white button down shirt with black pin stripe pants his tie was currently being loosened by a tipsy Rin who seemed fascinated with his demonic stripes adorning his cheeks. Their height difference was amusing to watch, her tiny body against his larger frame as he grasped her hips closer. He nodded at Inuyasha for a moment before turning his attention to the forward female currently drawing figure 8s on his chest as she wriggled her hips into his.

Kagome started feeling dangerously comfortable with his touches and she kept to his beat as he grinded with her slowly. Every move was deliberately delicious. She was hypotonic, and so magnetic. The feeling of her curves pressed against his hard length was driving him crazy. She wasn't a stick thin woman she was athletic with curves that he wanted to grab onto as he rammed into her wildly. He tried to keep in body in check as she got more confident in rolling in her hips into his.

She dropped low to the ground and then slowly stood back up giving him a heated look before resuming their former rhythm. He turned her around so he could look deep into her chocolate eyes. Her eyes told him that she wanted him in this moment as much as he did despite the consequences later. The lights swirled around him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and grinding into his hips.

His forehead was resting on hers as they swayed to the sensual beats. He angled his head to the side slightly and she licked her lips in anticipation of his.

RING RING RING!

Loud obnoxious ringing jolted the half demon away from her and he put his hands over his ears to avoid the loud echo of the last call bells that rung throughout the bar signaling the close of the bar. Out of nowhere the lights in the bar came up and the music had ended. The bar of people were vacating their booths and returning to their respective homes.

Kagome opened her eyes as Sango and Rin were motioning for them to leave with them. Reluctantly they walked away from each other knowing it was for the best. _No use getting caught in the moment when nothing could happen right now anyway _she thought.

Everyone hugged goodbye and promises to see each other at work the next day. Inuyasha caught another glimpse of his fantasy girl that he could never have as both parties walked away in opposite directions.

_I do not need any complications right now. Its better I didn't kiss her because now we can be friends. I hope she still wants to hang out after tonight and I didn't scare her off. _

**Author's Note: Let me know what you think! Review me please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes!**

**About updates:** I have to give my dad my laptop for his business trip next week so expect a slower update on this story for about a week or two. I will write as much as I can and then finish it on my other computer. My other computer has no internet access so bear with me I promise it will be worth the wait.

**About story deletions:**

Personally I feel that Sexual content is a natural part of life and it is out there in commercial movies music radio and TV. Unless you live under a rock you will see half naked people innuendos and crude jokes. I write about real issues and real situations. Since this story is loosely based on things happening currently in my life I do not feel that we as authors should be limited to what we can write with the proper rating**. I can understand if there was an MA rating and lemons were not placed under that rating those stories being deleted but since there is no MA we have to put them under M**. Please do not delete this story. Tell me you will and I will remove it and put it on a site that does accept writing without censorship.

**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the **PARENTS** didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

**I promise to provide skips in chapters with lemons so that people can still enjoy my story without explicit content but I will not monitor citrus content such as sexual descriptions, language, or comments. That is all I have to say on this matter.**

**Chapter 4 preview!**

"Kagome you have got to be the most uptight person I have ever met!"

Inuyasha looked at her with such respect and friendship it made her insides feel like jelly.

_I wish I could wake up to his smile every day._


End file.
